


Eating Food in the Shower

by StrawhatsAndDelibirds



Series: Modern verse [14]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawhatsAndDelibirds/pseuds/StrawhatsAndDelibirds
Summary: Multitasking is very sexy.
Relationships: Franky/Nico Robin
Series: Modern verse [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571110
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Eating Food in the Shower

One of the worst parts of being an adult with responsibilities, was that sometimes you had to be responsible. Gone were the days where he’d have a coke and chips for breakfast, and neither of them had jobs where they could fake sick and play hookey. They were the real deal thing now. 

But the thing about being an adult, is that you also learn how to budget your time better. If you have to be somewhere by a certain time, you learn exactly what you can manage between when you wake up and when you have to get to work. 

They both went to work around the same time, so on the nights he was over he they could carpool together. They both still had to get ready, shower, and eat breakfast. There wasn’t a lot of wiggle room in the morning to add anything in, and he knew neither of them were the type to be able to wake up any earlier. 

Even if there wasn’t much room in the morning, sometimes he just wanted some quick sex in the morning. The issue was that if they did they’d be late. Which while they were the heads of their respective areas, didn’t make it acceptable. They had a precedent to set, and “Sorry I was having sex” wouldn’t cut it. 

Franky was a smart man. He could manage something to make this work. There just had to be some multitasking. They were both smart cookies, so this was something that they could make work. 

Now the most obvious course of action, would be sex in the shower. It was classic and sexy. But that was all in theory. In practice it was cramped and slippery, and it made the after part weird cause the girl had to get out of the shower to pee so she wouldn’t get a UTI but he’s still there in the shower. And leaving the shower to pee sucks cause you’re there and you’re wet and cold. And you could pee in the shower, but it’s a different ball game when you’re in there with someone else. It’s a whole ordeal. 

Eating and getting dressed could work. It probably would pose more problems for Robin than it did him. Her work required her to stay tidy, and Franky spent his day pretty much covered in oil. Robin wasn’t a messy eater, but it’d slow them down if she had to find a new shirt because her sleeve flopped into jam or syrup or whatever. 

Couldn’t get ready while you showered. If you did you’d just be wet all day. He knew how much it sucked to go to work in wet clothes. That’s why laundry was something he did in the evening, and also something he did every week now. Nothing sucks worse than having to go to work in wet gitch. 

Now the thing was, he could plausibly see himself eating in the shower. He’s drank in the shower before. It was kinda watered down, but on days like this where they wanted to have sex in the morning, he was sure they could make it work. At least tolerate it enough to do it, so that they could do it. 

He hopped out of bed. There was a chance that Robin would say no, but he was pretty sure the odds would go down if he had it all ready for her by the time she woke up. Or at least started by the time she woke up. 

Going out to the kitchen, he figured scrambled eggs would probably be a good start. Eggs would probably be unaffected by the water. They were a slippery food, so that made sense to him. Bacon was bacon, so that was probably good too. It was crunchy, and shower water couldn’t change that. 

At this point, Robin had gotten out of bed to see what exactly what he was doing. It wasn’t super unusual for one of them to make breakfast, but this was all out of order. 

“Are you off to work early today? You certainly don’t look like you’re ready to leave already.” 

“Babe I had a great idea. If we eat breakfast while we shower, we totally have time to bang before work.” This was some of his finer non car-work. 

“As much as I’d love morning sex, do you really thing that you’d be ready to go to work if we had sex? You’re barely holding on for me to finish before you fall asleep.” Damn, the cons of loving a smart woman was that she could remember stuff like that. The pros were that he got to date a smart woman so it balanced out. “Besides, I can’t think of anything less appealing than soggy breakfast.” 

“Aww babe, it’s not that bad.” She gave him a peck on the cheek. 

“It really is though. I am glad you made breakfast though.”At least that was one good thing that came of this. 

As he cooked, Robin’s hand traveled down to his waist. Where was this going. He thought she said no to having sex. He wasn’t going to say no if she changed her mind, even if he should, but why the sudden change of heart?

“But maybe after work you could stop by again. I need someone to come check my oil again.” She purred in his ear. Okay, now he knew where this was going. It was usually him doing the car foreplay. Robin tended to go for a more archaeological approach. He also usually got a formal email inviting him. It was hot in it’s own way. 

“Don’t worry babe, I’m the best in the biz. I’ll make sure everything’s in perfect shape.” He slapped her ass. Oh yeah, tonight was going to be great. The only downside now is that he’s going to be thinking about this all day. Good thing he was a patient man. 

  
  



End file.
